Si tú supieras
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Harry pensaba pasar un tranquilo cumpleaños junto a su hija, pero un visitante inesperado lo dejo K.O.
1. Chapter 1

**Si tú supieras**

**Resumen:** Harry pensaba pasar un tranquilo cumpleaños junto a su hija, pero un visitante inesperado lo dejo K.O.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: G

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino

**Capitulo: **1/7

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**1º Capítulo**

Abrió sus ojos y tanteó a su lado buscando en una mesita de noche sus gafas. Se levantó con toda la pereza del mundo. Se encaminó al baño para enjuagar su boca y tomar un refrescante baño. Entró en la habitación, portando sólo una toalla amarrada a la cintura y su cabello goteando; las pequeñas gotas descendiendo por su cuerpo. Buscó en el armario y extrajo de este un pantalón de color negro junto a una polera de mangas largas del mismo color, también sacó un polerón de color verde, sin mangas y con gorro. Salió de su recamara y se dirigió a la cocina, para poder empezar a realizar, las mismas cosas que hacía cada día.

Sirvió la mesa y llamó a su hija, Lily. La única de sus tres hijos que estaban con él. Albus estaba en tercer año, una serpiente, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Normalmente podía verlo, cuando James, su hijo mayor y que asistía a quinto año, se metía en algún problema y debía asistir a la oficina de la directora Mcgonagall. No es que el muchacho fuese malo, pero las influencias de las historias sobre los merodeadores, le dieron demasiadas ideas, las cuales modificaba al paso de los años.

Nadie podía decir que Harry Potter no amaba a sus hijos, pero, para nadie era un misterio, que el salvador del mundo mágico, tenía terribles problemas con su esposa, Ginebra Weasley. La razón siempre fue la misma, James. Siempre que discutían salía a colación algo relacionado con el adolescente, aunque este no tuviera nada que ver.

Nadie decía nada, nadie vio nada, nadie opinaba nada. Eran problemas de pareja y sólo ellos los podrían solucionar. Así lo hicieron cuando un día, hace ya tres años, logró obtener el divorcio. Los términos fueron simples y gratamente beneficiosos para ambas partes. Harry se quedaba con los tres niños y Ginebra con una cuantiosa fortuna, la cual ocupó para desaparecer del mapa por todos esos años.

Ron siempre se lamentó, al igual que los demás miembros de la familia de pelirrojos, cuando al fin comprendieron. Ginebra sólo amaba el dinero. Ni siquiera una llamada para las fiestas familiares o los cumpleaños de los niños, pero eso ya no importaba.

James era espectacular en clases y todo un don Juan.

Albus era tranquilo y paciente, pensaba mucho antes de hacer las cosas y tenía un novio que lo idolatraba, el joven Scorpius Malfoy era un sol con el oji verde.

La pequeña Lily era la niña más mimada que podía existir, pero no por ello caprichosa. La pequeña se ganaba a la gente con atenciones y palabras bien rebuscadas. Harry estaba seguro, si Lily no se convertía en una serpiente, sería un tejón, sin lugar a duda.

Sonrío al pensar el hecho de su pequeña en la casa de los inteligentes, sólo le faltaría un hijo para tener uno en cada casa.

Oh sí, su James, su hermoso hijo era un imponente león, cosa que en un principio le sorprendió, pero que sólo debía dejar pasar.

Salió del torbellino de recuerdos que golpearon su mente en cuestión de segundos, cuando la pequeña pelirroja apareció por la puerta y se lanzó a sus brazos.

_—_ ¡Papi! _—C_hilló la mocosita, sin soltar el abrazo en la cintura de su padre. Harry sólo negaba y se agachaba para poder tomar a su pequeña en brazos _—_ ¡Feliz cumpleaños, papito! _—L_e deseó, al momento que dejaba un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

_—_Muchas gracias, mi princesa _—l_e dijo al momento de depositarla en la silla que estaba frente a él y comenzaban a tomar su desayuno.

_—_Papi, están llamando a la puerta _—_le indicó la muchachita.

_—_ ¿Cómo? _—D_ijo con el entrecejo arrugado, no había escuchado nada, pero justo en ese minuto volvieron a tocar la puerta. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la entrada.

Cuando estaba cerca, vio por el cristal de la puerta y se extraño por la persona que estaba tras de esta. Se alejó un poco y abrió enseguida

¿Draco? _—P_reguntó aun sin saber el por que de la llegada del rubio.

_—_Hola, Potter _—_saludó el hombre frente a la puerta. Se notaba a leguas que venía del trabajo y al parecer olvidó que estaba en el Londres Muggle ya que traía una costosa túnica color ocre con bordados en hilo de oro _—_Lo siento, Potter _—_le dijo sacando la varita y apuntándolo. Lo que causo gran extrañeza en el moreno, además del hecho que usara su apellido, no su nombre como lo hacía hace años _—_ ¡_Desmaius_! _—L_e lanzó el hechizo que llegó preciso y lo mandó por el aire, dejándolo inconsciente en ese mismo instante.

_—_ ¡Papá! _—G_ritó un adolescente tras el rubio, que entró raídamente y cerró la puerta tras él _—_ ¿Cómo se te ocurre lanzarle un hechizo? _—L_e reprochó, ayudando a su padre a sacar las cosas del camino, para llegar a la sala de la casa.

_—_No me hables así, Scorpius _—_dijo Draco _—, _además ¿Qué querías que le dijera? "Hola, Harry, ¿Sabes? Necesito que me acompañes y no preguntes nada, tampoco le digas a nadie y además necesito que vayas vendado" _—_le hizo un mohín de disgusto _—. Créeme_ que eso no hubiera funcionado _—le dijo mientras _depositaba el cuerpo en un sillón de tres cuerpos.

_—_ ¡Padrino! _—_Lily entró corriendo y se tiró a los brazos de su padrino, que la recibió gustoso.

_—_Hola, princesa _—_le dijo el rubio dejándola de nuevo en el suelo. Entonces la pelirroja corrió a los brazos de su "cuñado" este la alzó en brazos para luego dirigirse a la chimenea.

_—_Será mejor que yo me lleve a Lily, tú haz con el señor Potter lo que se te pegue en gana. No quiero recibir la furia de mi padrino, cuando se entere de lo que hiciste _—_le dijo tomando un puñado de polvo flu _—. _Adiós, padre… ¡Tres escobas! _—G_ritó fuerte y claro, cuando una llamarada verde lo envolvió a él y la Potter.

_—_Bien, Harry, ¿Que haremos contigo? _—_Se dijo paseando por la sala _—_Realmente se enojara mucho cuando se entere _—_se dijo a si mismo y no pudo evitar estremecerse por eso. Dejó de lado sus pensamientos y prefirió levitar el cuerpo del pelinegro y dirigirse con él a su propia casa _—_ ¡Mansión Malfoy! _—L_anzó polvos flu y desapareció con el cuerpo del moreno.


	2. Chapter 2

**Si tú supieras**

**Resumen:** Harry pensaba pasar un tranquilo cumpleaños junto a su hija, pero un visitante inesperado lo dejo KO.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: G

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino

**Capitulo: **2/7

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**2º Capítulo**

Tres jóvenes se encontraban en Hogsmeade. Uno de ellos más nervioso que los demás. Se paseaba de un lado al otro, bajo la atenta mirada de los otros dos, que esperaban sentados sobre una roca.

Cerca de las tres escobas, dos figuras aparecieron a la distancia. Lo cual llamó la atención de los otros tres. Poco a poco se fueron viendo mejor hasta que unos de los muchachos, reconoció a las personas.

_—_ ¡Scorp! _—E_xclamó fuerte, mientras corría al encuentro de su novio, el cual lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y un arrebatador beso que le quitó hasta el alma.

_—_Vaya recibimiento ¿Por qué no me recibes así cuando no nos vemos por un tiempo? _—_Le preguntó uno de los chicos, al que se encontraba a su lado.

_—_Sencillo, no soy como el escandaloso de mi hermano, además deberían bastarte con los besos que te doy todo el día, Ted _—_le dijo en forma de reproche, pero obviamente sin ser del todo cierto.

_—_Vamos, James, yo sólo digo lo que veo _—_le dijo el mayor _—. _Scorpius y Al se dejaron de ver por media hora y casi se comen en pleno Hogsmeade ¿Te imaginas que pasaría si no se ven unos días? _—_Le dijo abrazándolo por la cintura, para luego susurrarle al oído _—_Te apuesto que serían tan apasionados como tú, cuando te molestas _—_le dijo frescamente, logrando que el moreno se pusiera mas rojo que el escudo de Gryffindor.

_—_ ¿Ya nos vamos? _—P_reguntó la pequeña pelirroja al lado de los dos enamorados, pero vio que nadie la tomaba en cuenta, por lo que recurrió a la única técnica que conocía para ser tomada en cuenta, la vergüenza _—_si no nos vamos ahora… le diré a papá que Scorp le estaba metiendo mano a Al, en frente mío _—_eso logró que los chicos se soltaran, pero que Al mirara de mala forma a la pequeña _—_no me mires así o le digo que le estabas mordiendo al lengua a Scorp, eso es asqueroso hermano _—_le dijo haciendo muecas, como si fuera a vomitar.

Si ya estaban rojos ahora la tonalidad era mucho más intensa, lo que logró la carcajada desmedida de James y Ted.

_—_Mejor se callan o le digo a papá que el otro día me dejaron sola y desaparecieron como por una hora _—_silencio absoluto, por parte de los mayores.

No había duda de que Lily, sería una serpiente cuando entre a Hogwarts.

_—_Ok _—_dijo Scorp, recuperando un poco del temple que todo Malfoy debe tener _—, _será mejor que volvamos al castillo antes de que nos castiguen por retrasarnos _—t_omó la mano de Lily, con la izquierda y la de su novio con la derecha.

_—_Apropósito ¿Cómo les fue con papá? _—L_es preguntó James, lo que logró que Scorpius casi cayera por un segundo, por lo repentino de la pregunta.

_—_ ¿Scorp? _—_Le dijo su novio con aire amenazante _—_ ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron para que papá fuera a la mansión y dejara que te trajeras a Lily? _—L_e preguntó pacientemente, soltando la mano de su novio y poniendo ambas en su cintura.

_—_Bueno _—_dijo un tanto nervioso, por su integridad física y sus sesiones de sexo nocturno _—. _Papá utilizo una de sus viejas técnicas de persuasión _—d_ijo medio ocultándose tras Lily, la cual sólo rodó los ojos y negaba con las manos.

_—_ ¿A que te refieres precisamente con "técnicas de persuasión", amor? _—L_e volvió a interrogar el moreno, pero Scorp, no contestó, por lo que la pequeña serpiente que tenía por cuñada le facilito la explicación.

_—_Mi padrino hechizó a papá y lo noqueó para que no le preguntara nada _—_Los otros tres estaban con la boca abierta a más no poder. Hasta que sintieron una grave voz a sus espaldas.

_—_ ¿Cómo así que Draco noqueó a Harry? _—P_reguntó seriamente. Logrando que lo cinco menores saltaran en sus puestos _—C_reo que hice una pregunta, Scorpius _—_le hablo seriamente.

_—_ ¿Qué quieras que te diga, padrino? _—_Le dijo elevando los hombros _—_Papá llegó y le mandó un _Desmaius_, sin siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar, según él, Harry no vendría a no ser que fuera así _—_le dijo suspirando. No le gustaba tirar al agua a su papá, pero ya convencería a su padre para que lo ayudara en la suplica de perdón.

_—_Esta bien, luego hablare con Draco _—_les dijo suspirando también _—. _Será mejor que lleguemos al castillo lo antes posible _—_dijo caminando frente a ellos _—. _Minerva sólo les autorizó salir la primera hora y a va a terminar ese tiempo _—_les dijo sin mas.

Caminaron tranquilamente en dirección a Hogwarts. James iba hablando entusiasmado con el mayor, junto a su novio. Mientras Lily iba saltando de un lado al otro, correteando a los conejitos que se les atravesaban en el camino. Mientras tanto Scorp y Al, en lo suyo, o sea, corriéndose mano y bazuqueándose por cada dos pasos que daban. Llegaron frente a la entrada y el mayor volvió a hablar.

_—_A sus clases, ahora _—_les dijo seriamente _—. _Yo me haré cargo de Lily hasta que llegue la tarde _—_les declaró firme en su puesto.

_—_Entonces nos vamos, padrino _—_dijo Scorp mientras corrían junto a su novio a las clases de tercero, en la torre de Astronomía, donde los recibía un sonriente Sirius Black.

_—_ ¿Cómo les fue? _—P_reguntó tranquilamente, sin tomar mucho en cuenta que estaba en medio de una clase.

_—_Papá hechizo a Harry, para que no preguntara nada _—_dijo Scorp con una sonrisa _—. _Lo malo es que mi padrino se enteró y ahora papá se enojara conmigo _—_dijo bajando la cabeza _—. Pero_ tú me ayudarás a que me perdone ¿Cierto, padre? _—L_e preguntó poniendo cara de cachorrito triste. Lo que causó una carcajada en el moreno de ojos azules.

_—_No te preocupes, hijo, en la noche me encargo de que tu papá te perdone, siempre hay formas de "persuadir" a mi dragón _—_le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Al sólo negaba y sonreía, de alguna parte tenía que sacar su Scorp su vena pervertida.

En la entrada del castillo se encontraban otras cuatro personas.

_—_Mejor me voy, o mi padre estará más que furioso que llegue tarde de nuevo _—_dijo Ted, mientras se despedía de su novio con un apasionado de beso _—. _Profesor, Lily _—_dijo con una inclinación y luego salió corriendo para no ser maldecido por el mayor, por la falta a la moral que acababa de realizar. Corrió rápidamente hacia el salón de DCAO en la que le tocaba con los demás alumnos de sexto, pero al llegar por el pasillo, no pudo evitar sentir un terrible escalofrió al ver a un cabreadísimo Remus Lupin en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en el _—. _Hola, papá _—_le saludó casi con miedo y es que cuando el lobito se enojaba, sólo Lucius Malfoy era capas de controlarlo y para su desgracia, su padre estaba en el ministerio ese día.

_—_Buenas tardes, Joven Malfoy _—_le dijo fríamente y dejándolo pasar, mientras se corría para un lado, dándole espacio, pero cuando estaba entrando, el oji miel lo detuvo _—. _Espero que por lo menor haya valido la pena.

_—_Eso depende _—_le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y vio que el mayor enarcaba una ceja. Gesto adoptado por los años junto a Lucius _—. _De que esta en la mansión esta, pero mi hermano lo hechizo para llevarlo inconsciente _—_hecho al agua a su hermano mayor. Total… no perdía nada.

_—_Maldición, ¿Por qué Draco siempre recurre a la violencia? _—D_ijo con un suspiro _—E_sta bien entra y pon atención, a ver si aprendes algo _—_le dijo seriamente y se paró frente a la clase _—. _Hoy hablaremos de los hombre lobo _—_Ted tuvo que ahogar una risa, al ver lo sarcástico que podía llegar a se su papá.

Nuevamente en la entrada del castillo aun quedaban tres personas.

_—_ ¿Qué clase te toca? _—P_reguntó el mayor seriamente.

_—D_uelo _—_le dijo elevando los hombros, como quitándole importancia y realmente se la quitaba, ya que siendo hijo de Harry Potter, había heredado su habilidad, por lo que las clases eran bastantes aburridas si sólo eran teóricas, por lo que simplemente se dirigió al bosque, para asistir a las "maravillosas" clases _—. _Nos vemos más tarde _—_se despidió y partió en dirección a su clase, aunque pensándolo bien, quizás seria divertido si retaba a algún Sly de tercero a tener un pelea.

_—_Bien, Lily _—_dijo el mayor _—, _me acompañas a dar mis clases _—_le dijo extendiéndole una mano, la cual fue aceptada gratamente por la menor _—. _A ver si aprendes a crear pociones antes de entrar a Hogwarts y así me evito el tener que regañarte como a tu padre _—_le dijo con un suspiro, recordando lo malo que era Harry Potter en Pociones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Si tú supieras**

**Resumen:** Harry pensaba pasar un tranquilo cumpleaños junto a su hija, pero un visitante inesperado lo dejo KO.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: G

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino

**Capitulo: **3/7

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**3º Capítulo**

Poco a poco empezó a abrir sus ojos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y una extraña sensación lo abrigaba.

Se incorporó en la cama y trató de enfocar la vista, pero estaba muy oscuro y algo le impedía alejarse del lugar en que, unos segundos atrás, estaba descansando.

_—_ ¿Qué mierda? _—T_rató de hacer memoria, pero le costaba un poco _—V_eamos… estaba desayunando con Lily ¿Y luego qué? _—_Trató de buscar en sus recuerdos _—. _Draco _—_dio un suspiro, al recordar que el rubio le había enviado un hechizo _—_ ¿Por qué mierda me atacó? _—S_e dejó caer a la cama y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

_—D_espertaste _—_afirmó la persona que entraba por la puerta.

_—_Draco _—_reconoció al hombre que entraba _—_ ¿Por qué demonios me trajiste aquí? _—L_e preguntó con toda la paciencia del mundo.

_—_Te necesitaba aquí, sin que preguntaras y sin molestar _—_le dijo sentándose a su lado.

_—_ ¿Sabes que te salvas de que te maldiga por el hecho de que estas embarazado? _—_Le dijo dejándose caer de espaldas con aire frustrado y pasando sus brazos tras su cabeza.

_—_Por eso y por que mi esposo, por muy padrino tuyo que sea, te mataría si me tocaras un solo cabello _—l_e dijo levantándose, sonriendo con chulería ante el bufido que dejó salir el moreno.

_—_ ¿Me dirás por lo menos en donde estoy y hasta cuando estaré aquí?

_—_Bueno, estamos en la mansión Malfoy, mas específicamente en el sótano _—_le indicó dirigiéndose a la puerta _—. _Y con respecto a cuando saldrás _—_dijo pensativo _—… _hay cierta persona que te quiere aquí, hasta la noche _—_dijo saliendo del lugar.

_—_Genial, simplemente genial _—_dijo, mientras dejaba salir el aire.

La tarde pasó rápido y las cosas en la mansión Malfoy estaban un tanto, alteradas. El líder de la familia Malfoy se removía en su asiento al tratar de contener sus impulsos de maldecir a su hijo menor, los Potter y su nieto, los cuales estaban histéricos por lo que pasaría en unos momentos mas.

_—_ ¿James, crees que papá se enoje por lo que pasó? _—L_e preguntó la menor de sus hermanos, que en ese momento se arreglaba el hermoso vestido que tenia puesto.

_—_No creo que se moleste mucho por eso, lo que me preocupa es otra cosa _—_le dijo un tanto inquieto, cosa que notó su novio y enseguida lo abrazó por la cintura.

_—_No te alteres, precioso _—_le dijo dándolo vuelta para verlo a los ojos _—. _Supongo que se alterará en un principio, pero después las cosas tomaran el rumbo que debieron tener desde un principio _—_le dijo abrazándolo por la cintura para imprimirle valor.

_—_Draco _—_lo llamó su esposo _—_ ¿Podrías ir a ver si Harry esta listo? _—L_e pidió, lo más sutilmente posible, pero eso no servía mucho con un hombre embarazado.

_—_Claro, yo voy y me maldice ¿Cierto? _—L_e dijo un tanto frustrado _—_ ¡Hazte hombre, Black y anda a enfrentar a tu ahijado! _—L_e ordenó dándose vuelta e ignorando completamente las muecas que le hacía el moreno.

Sirius se encaminó a las mazmorras de la mansión, no le agradaban para nada, pero Moony insistió en que la "emboscada" se hiciera ahí.

Harry estaba molesto, más que molesto, estaba furioso. Después de que Draco lo visitara en la mazmorra, vino un elfo y le entregó una hermosa túnica, que le pidió ponerse, por ordenes del amo Black. Sabía que el Black del que hablaba era Draco, por que su padrino no se prestaría para eso ¿Cierto?

La puerta del calabozo se abrió dando paso a un hombre alto y fornido. Harry se paró de golpe viendo quien lo "visitaba" y luego se cruzó de brazos, completamente frustrado.

_—_ ¿Qué pasa aquí, Sirius? _—L_e siseó con el entrecejo fruncido.

_—_ ¿Qué hay, Harry? _—L_e dijo a modo de saludo, sudando a mares por el aura oscura que rodeaba a su ahijado _—_ ¿Ya estas listo? _—L_e preguntó volteando, no quería recibir las maldiciones del moreno sobre su espectacular cuerpo.

_—_Sirius _—_le advirtió, o más bien, amenazó.

_—_Ya, Harry _—_le dijo suspirando _—. _No te estreses y sígueme _—_le pidió juntando sus manos frente a su cara, en forma de suplica y con cara de cachorro herido.

El moreno suspiró y siguió al mayor a lo largo de un pasillo, mínimamente iluminado, para enseñar el camino de salida. Sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies cuando entró a la sala.

_—_ ¡Feliz cumpleaños! _—G_ritaron todos los que estaban adentro, claro, unos más efusivos que otros.

_—_Felicidades, papá _—_le dijeron sus tres hijos, al abrazarlo fuertemente y entregándole un beso en la mejilla.

_—_Feliz cumpleaños, cachorro _—l_e dijo un muy sonriente Remus. Que lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

_—_Potter _—_le saludó Lucius, tendiéndole la mano a modo de saludo.

_—_Gracias _—_le dijo Harry, aun medio choqueado por la sorpresa.

_—_Felicidades, señor Potter _—_le saludaron Ted, el hijo de Remus y Lucius. Y Scorpius, el hijo de Draco y Sirius, además ambos eran los novios de sus hijos.

_—_Muchas gracias, chicos _—_les dijo con una sonrisa.

_—_Siento mucho lo del hechizo _—_dijo Draco, pero ni tantito arrepentido.

_—_ ¿De veras lo sientes? _—P_reguntaron todos, absolutamente todos y con caras que demostraban el no estar muy convencidos.

_—_ ¿Disculpen? _—D_ijo en su tono altanero y cruzando los brazos frente a él.

_—_Es que, Dragón, no digamos que te salió muy sincero _—l_e dijo su esposo abrazándolo por la espalda _—. _Además, tú nunca te arrepientes de lanzar un hechizo _—_dijo dándole un sonoro beso en el cuello, logrando que los colores se le subieran a la cara, al pobre rubio.

_—E_ntonces no me crees _—_le indicó en un susurro. Fue justo en ese momento que Lucius, Remus, Ted, Scorp y Sirius, tragaron saliva _—_ ¡Eres un insensible, Sirius Black! _—L_e gritó dándose vuelta y comenzando a golpear el pecho del mayor, con los puños.

_—_ ¿Scorp? _—_Le preguntó su novio _—_ ¿Qué demonios le pasa a tu papá? _—Dijo _viendo como Sirius trataba de calmar al rubio.

_—L_as hormonas _—_se escucharon dos voces, ya que James le había preguntado lo mismo a Ted.

_—_Sí, recuerdo el asunto de las hormonas _—_dijo Harry, mirando a un punto inexistente en la muralla, sin percatarse que justo había terminado la discusión y todos lo habían escuchado.

_—_ ¿Sufriste lo mismo con Ginny? _—L_e preguntó Remus, con un tono muy casual.

_—_ ¿He? _—_Dijo volteando y dándose cuenta que, nuevamente, era el centro de atención _—_Sí, claro, los embarazos de Ginny _—_dijo un tanto nervioso, por que sabía que no había dicho eso por lo que los demás pensaban.

_—_Bueno, cambiemos las caras _—_dijo James, muy emocionado, ya que ahora venía la parte más importante de la fiesta _—_Papá, te trajimos a alguien para que cante una canción, que según nos enteramos, fue muy importante para ti _—_le dijo guiándolo al centro de la sala.

Las luces comenzaron a bajar y una melodía se comenzó a escuchar a lo lejos.

El corazón de Harry dio un salto, al reconocer la canción. Hace años que no la escuchaba. Precisamente para no recordar.

_Si tú supieras,  
Que tu recuerdo me acaricia como el viento,  
Que el corazón se me ha quedado sin palabras,  
Para decirte que es tan grande lo que siento.  
_

Un hombre alto y ataviado con una larga túnica apareció desde una de las puertas, cantando la canción, con un tono de voz grave y sensual, que le erizó la piel al moreno festejado, mientras todos los demás se alejaban un poco, para dejarlo solo en el centro.

_Si tú supieras  
Cómo te ansía cada espacio de mi cuerpo,  
Como palpitan tus recuerdos en el alma,  
Cuando se queda tu presencia aquí en mi pecho.  
_

Su corazón se detuvo de golpe y tuvo todas las intenciones de salir corriendo del lugar. No se supone que él este ahí. De hecho no tenía idea que había vuelto. Pero sus pies no respondieron, sólo fue capas de dejarse llevar por el sonido de la voz, de aquel al que tanto amó.

_Ven, entrégame tu amor,  
Para calmar este dolor de no tenerte,  
Para borrar con tus caricias mis lamentos,  
Para sembrar mil rosas nuevas en tu vientre._

Ven, entrégame tu amor,  
Que está mi vida en cada beso para darte,  
Y que se pierda en el pasado este tormento,  
Que no me basta el mundo entero para amarte.  


Harry quería morirse ahí mismo, pero una pregunta le vino a la mente.

¿Sus hijos conocían a aquel hombre?

Por que fue James quien le dijo que lo habían traído para que le cantara. Giró su rostro en un movimiento rápido y con terror miró a sus hijos, pero los chicos sólo ponían atención a la canción.

_Si tú supieras,  
Que es como un grito,  
Que se estrella en el silencio,  
Este vacío de tenerte solo en sueños,  
Mientras me clama el corazón por ser tu dueño._

Si tú supieras,  
Cómo desangran en tus ojos mis anhelos,  
Cuando me miran sin saber que estoy muriendo,  
Por entregarte la pasión que llevo dentro.  


A estas alturas, todos se dejaban envolver por la romántica letra y cada pareja estaba abrazada y apachurrándose para demostrarse su amor. La única que estaba sola era Lily, pero ella estaba feliz haciendo como que bailaba, moviéndose graciosamente al son de la música.

_Ven, entrégame tu amor  
Que sin medida estoy dispuesto a enamorarte,  
Borra por siempre de mi vida,  
Todas las lágrimas que habitan,  
En cada noche sin tus besos,  
En el rincón de mis lamentos._

Ven, entrégame tu amor,  
Que está mi vida en cada beso para darte,  
Y que se pierda en el pasado este tormento,  
Que no me basta todo el tiempo para amarte.  
  
_Si tú supieras..._

Harry no se había dado cuenta, de que el hombre estaba tan cerca y que lo tenía sujeto de un brazo. Al parecer había tratado de escapar, pero el otro había sido más rápido y lo había retenido. Ahora estaban frene a frente y nada alrededor existía.

_—_Severus _—d_ijo muy bajito y sin alejarse, estaba demasiado ensimismado viendo los ojos del moreno.

_—_Feliz cumpleaños, Harry _—l_e expresó y en un movimiento que nadie se esperaba, se agachó un poco y besó los labios del moreno.

La situación era muy divertida, desde el punto de vista que se le quiera mirar.

Draco tenía una sonrisa de lado y sujetaba a su esposo que estaba apunto de saltar al cuello de su padrino.

Los menores, entiéndase por Ted, James, Scorpius y Albus, estaban rojos, hasta la punta del pelo.

Lily saltaba feliz por todos lados apoyando al moreno que estaba besando a su padre.

Lucius y Remus sólo estaban con sendas sonrisas al ver la demostración.

Harry estaba impactado, los brazos le colgaban por los costados y si no fuera por la mano que lo sujetaba fuertemente por la cintura, ya hubiese caído hace un buen rato, pero el raciocinio le llegó de golpe y como pudo se alejó del mayor, más rojo que una manzana. Se giró a ver a sus hijos y quedó pálido. Había sido besado, por un hombre y frente a sus hijos.

_—_Chicos… yo _—_trató de explicar, pero las palabras no le salían. Estaba a punto de Híper ventilar, por lo que su hijo mayor se apiadó de él y corrió a abrazarlo.

_—_Papá, no tienes nada que explicar _—_le dijo dulcemente _—. _Ya sabemos todo y nadie te recriminara nada _—_terminó de decir.

Harry se separó de su hijo y lo tomó por los brazos.

_—_ ¿Qué sabes? _—L_e preguntó alterado y visiblemente preocupado.

_—_Que es mi hijo _—_dijo el moreno a sus espaldas.

Harry se atiesó en su lugar y fue volteando lentamente.

_—_ ¿Cómo? _—P_reguntó en un chillido.

_—_ ¿Qué cómo me enteré de que tenemos un hijo? _—L_e dijo Severus, parándose derecho y atrayendo al moreno para sentarlo en un sillón, ya que aparentemente no aguantaría la noticia de golpe _—_Déjame que te cuente _—_le dijo con una sonrisa de lado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Si tú supieras**

**Resumen:** Harry pensaba pasar un tranquilo cumpleaños junto a su hija, pero un visitante inesperado lo dejo KO.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: G

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino

**Capitulo: **4/7

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**4º Capítulo**

Estaba impresionado. Frente a él estaba Severus Snape, junto a sus hijos y los demás miembros de la familia.

Estaban sentados en el salón. Hace mucho que dejaron de celebrar el cumpleaños del moreno y realmente estaban impacientes de saber que es lo que estaba pasando o lo que en algún momento llegó a pasar.

_—_Bien, ahora te diremos, como fue que me enteré… no, mas bien, como nos enteramos de que James es mi hijo _—_esta vez estaba más serio que al principio.

_Entró en los terrenos de Hogwarts y con el corazón apretado se dirigió a la oficina del director. Caminó por los pasillos, esquivando la horda de adolescentes que se dirigían al observatorio. _

_Fue en ese momento que lo vio. _

_Un muchacho de aproximadamente 15 años. Cabello de color negro al igual que sus ojos. Debía ser el hijo de esa persona. _

_Muchos años habían pasado desde que lo dejó de ver, pero nunca dejó de saber de él. Sabía que se había casado y que tenía tres hijos, dos muchachos y una pequeña, pero ya no estaba casado. Su mujer lo había dejado y él se hacía cargo de los menores._

_El muchacho se perdió de su vista de su vista y por fin pudo seguir con su camino._

_Llegó a la gárgola que pedía autorización para abrirse. Sólo esperó unos minutos cuando el animal de material sólido comenzó a cederle el paso._

_—__Mi buen amigo __—__saludó la mujer tras el escritorio __—. __No sabes lo feliz que me haces al responder a mi llamado __—__le dijo, mientras le indicaba que se sentara._

_—__Minerva __—__la saludó con respeto y se sentó frente a ella __—__ ¿Entiendo que no tienes quien cubra el lugar de Draco? __—__Le preguntó._

_—__En efecto __—__dijo con seriedad __—. __Draco tuvo que ausentarse por su pre-natal y se extendió un par de meses antes por lo peligroso de los vapores de las pociones._

_—__Entiendo __—__dijo sin meditarlo __—. __Bien, que me ofreces._

_Minerva sabía que ya había dicho que si, por algo le hizo esa pregunta._

_—__Tendrás tu puesto hasta que el profesor Malfoy esté capacitado para volver, que lo más probable sea en un año o año y medio, el sueldo de los profesores es más alto al que obtenías cuando trabajaste hace años._

_—__El dinero no es problema __—__le respondió sin dar mayores explicaciones, pero la mujer sabía perfectamente que Severus gozaba de una muy buena situación económica, gracias a las pociones que distribuía a hospitales del mundo mágico y a particulares._

_—__Bien entonces nada más que agregar, tus habitaciones están iguales a como las dejaste, ya que el profesor Malfoy no vivía en el colegio, si no en su casa._

_—__Me parece bien __—__le respondió poniéndose de pie __—. __Si me disculpas me dirijo a mis aposentos para preparar mi clase de mañana __—__y sin mas salió del despacho._

_Caminó tranquilamente a las mazmorras, sin ningún problema, hasta que una masa de cabello negro se estrelló contra su pecho._

_—__Lo lamento mucho __—__dijo el menor mientras elevaba la vista para ver a quien había chocado._

_Severus se congeló en su lugar por segunda vez, al igual que el menor, pero por razones muy diferentes._

_El mayor tenía a una copia de Harry Potter entre sus brazos. Por la edad y al haber visto al otro muchacho cuando llegó, pudo sacar cuentas que este debía ser el segundo hijo varón de su ex alumno._

_Albus estaba asombrado, frente a él estaba nada mas ni nada menos que Severus Snape. Su hermano debía saberlo enseguida._

_—__No debes correr por los pasillos, es muy peligroso __—__le dijo con tono suave, no es que se hubiera ablandado con los años, pero ciertamente este niño le causaba cierta sensación en el pecho, que no sabía reconocer._

_—__Sí, realmente lo lamento mucho __—__dijo parándose derecho __—__Disculpe ¿Quien es usted?__ —__Preguntó haciéndose el tonto._

_—__Soy Severus Snape, el nuevo profesor de pociones._

_Albus sonrió al saber lo que podía provocar lo que iba a hacer, pero necesitaba ver alguna reacción, para luego con su hermano, tomar cartas en el asunto._

_—_ _¡Wow! __—__Dijo emocionado y tratando de grabarse todas las reacciones del mayor __—E__ntonces tengo su mismo nombre __—__vio como el hombre abría mucho los ojos __—. __Me llamo Albus Severus Potter __—__vio que el hombre abría su boca __—. __Mi papá me dijo que tenía el nombre de los directores de Hogwarts… los dos fueron los hombres más importantes en su vida._

_Sentía que las piernas no lo sujetarían. _

_¡Harry le había puesto su nombre a uno de sus hijos! _

_Estaba impactado y por que no decirlo, feliz._

_Albus al ver que el hombre no reaccionaría en un buen rato, se alejó corriendo y se dirigió al observatorio. Su hermano tenía clases ahí y no podía aguantar el decirle, que el hombre que aparece en la foto que tiene su papá, tan oculta en el cajón de su despacho, y que tiene una hermosa dedicatoria, estaba en Hogwarts, para ser su nuevo profesor de pociones. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Si tú supieras**

**Resumen:** Harry pensaba pasar un tranquilo cumpleaños junto a su hija, pero un visitante inesperado lo dejo KO.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: G

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino

**Capitulo: **5/7

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**5º Capítulo**

_—_ _¡James! __—__Gritó Albus desde las gradas, para llamar la atención de su hermano._

_El moreno, como siempre, se encontraba volando en la escoba que su padre le había regalado para su cumpleaños._

_James miró hacia abajo y vio a su pequeño hermano haciéndole señas con las manos, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que bajar en ese mismo instante._

_—_ _¿Qué es lo que te pasa, mocoso? __—__Le dijo un tanto molesto por ser interrumpido en medio de su relajante sesión de vuelo._

_—_ _¡Lo vi, lo vi, lo vi, lo vi! __—__Gritaba saltando por todos lados dejando a James más que confundido._

_—_ _¿A quien demonios viste? __—__Le preguntó, pensando sinceramente en la salud mental de su hermano menor._

_—__Al hombre que aparece en la foto que papá tiene escondido en su despacho __—__le dijo emocionado._

_—__Severus… Snape __—__dijo con los ojos dilatados por la impresión __—__ ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde lo viste?! __—__Le preguntó al tiempo que se bajaba de la escoba lo zarandeaba para que respondiera a la brevedad._

_—_ _¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! __—__Dijeron dos chicos que al ver la escena. Pensaron que era una pelea y se acercaron a separarlos._

_—_ _¡¿Por qué se estaban peleando esta vez?! _

_—_ _¡No estamos peleando, Ted, y suéltame que estamos llamando la atención! __—__Le exigió a su novio, ya que las miradas de todos los que estaban alrededor estaban puestas sobre ellos cuatro._

_—_ _¿Entonces? __—__Dijo el rubio que abrazaba a Albus protectoramente._

_—__Vi a Severus Snape __—__dijo tranquilamente, pero ahora tenía a los tres encima de el preguntándole como, cuando y donde había visto al hombre en cuestión __—__ ¡Basta! __—__Gritó harto de la situación __—__Lo vi cuando iba a la enfermería por una poción que necesitaba tu papá, Scorp __—__les contó ya un poco mas calmado._

_—_ _¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Te reconoció? No sé, algo __—__le preguntaba James atropelladamente._

_—__Bien… si sabe quien soy, por que tropecé con él y terminé diciéndole quien soy y quedó muy impactado cuando le dije mi nombre __—__les contó feliz._

_—__Quiero verlo __—__dio el moreno, mientras se soltaba de los brazos de su novio y se dirigía al colegio._

_—_ _¡Espera, James! __—__Le dijo Ted, sujetándolo del brazo __—__ ¿Qué pretendes hacer? __—__Le preguntó seriamente al ver el estado histérico que tenía su pareja._

_—__Preguntarle si es verdad lo que siempre e creído __—__le dijo muy seguro de lo que hacía._

_—_ _¡¿Estás loco?! __—__Le gritaron los tres._

_—__Hermano, no puedes ir y preguntarle __—__le dijo enojado, sin ver quienes se acercaban a ellos._

_—__Necesitó hablar con Severus Snape y ustedes no me lo van a impedir __—__les dijo seriamente y volteándose, chocando con alguien en el proceso, pero estaba tan enojado, que ni siquiera vio con quien había sido __—__ ¡Quítate de mi camino! __—__Le gritó mientras lo corría y trataba de pasar, pero nuevamente fue detenido por el brazo __—__Dije que… __—__se quedó estático al ver que no era Ted quien lo sujetaba._

_—__Si mal no escuché, quiere hablar conmigo, señor Potter __—__dijo Severus, mientras soltaba al menor._

_Ted, Scorpius y Albus se mantenían en silencio a la espera de que James actuara como siempre lo hacía… por impulso._

_—__Yo… __—__meditó un poco recordando la fotografía que su padre escondía con tanto recelo __—__ ¡Quiero saber si usted es mi padre! _

_Los tres menores se llevaron la mano a la frente, mientras negaban, al ver que James había actuado tal y como lo habían predicho._

_Severus quedó congelado en su puesto._

_—_ _¿Me podría explicar, por que me hizo esa pregunta? __—__Le preguntó curioso. No sabía por que, pero el mocoso le divertía._

_—__Bueno, mamá siempre se peleaba con papá por mi culpa y con mi hermano encontramos una foto en el despacho de mi padre __—__se detuvo un poco, quizás no era bueno que el hombre se enterara de eso._

_— ¿__Y bien? Supongo que era una fotografía mía __—__vio que el chico asentía __—__ ¿Entonces? __—__Lo incitó a seguir con su relato._

_—__Bueno, en la foto salía usted y mi papá cuando él iba en Hogwarts __—__le dijo al recordar lo joven que se veía su padre en aquella foto __—. __Atrás había una hermosa dedicatoria y pensamos que podía ser de usted._

_Severus trató de recordar lo que podía haber escrito, pero le costaba mucho. Si era como el muchacho decía, esa foto tendría alrededor de 16 años._

_—__Realmente no lo recuerdo bien __—__dijo con sinceridad._

_—__Ahí le decía a mi papá cuanto lo amaba __—__dijo un tanto azorado __—__cuando encontramos esa foto, fue por que vimos a nuestro papá llorando con la foto entre las manos y decía que si usted hubiera sabido, quizás no lo hubiera dejado como lo hizo __—__terminó de relatarle, esperando tener pronto la respuesta a su pregunta._

_—__Entiendo __—__dijo meditando las posibilidades. Levantó la mirada y trató de buscar rasgos suyos en el menor. Sus ojos eran negros como la noche, al igual que los suyos y su cabello si bien no era tan indomable, era igual de oscuro y lacio __—__ ¿Por eso piensas que yo podría ser tu padre? __—__Vio que el menor asentía nuevamente._

_Esto estaba de locos. Nunca creyó volver. Luego de que terminara su relación con Harry de un momento a otro y hubiera desaparecido de la vida del menor. Menos se planteó volver, cuando se enteró de la boda del chico. Y ahora llegaba para dar clases nuevamente, luego de 15 años y el hijo mayor de Harry Potter se presentaba frente a él preguntándole si era su padre. Cosa que luego de meditar por mucho rato, bien podría ser posible, pero siendo así ¿Qué derecho tenía de reclamarle al oji verde, el no haber vivido la infancia de su hijo? Tomando en cuenta que él mismo decidió alejarse._

_Ok, ya estaba delirando. Aun ni si quiera sabía si las cosas eran como se pintaban y ya estaba dando por hecho que James Sirius Potter, era su hijo._

_Haremos una poción de paternidad __—__le dijo seriamente, mientras se dirigía a las mazmorras seguido de los menores._

_Sabrían ahora mismo si eran padre e hijo._

Harry se encontraba estático en su puesto, mientras escuchaba el como se habían esterado sus hijos y Severus, que él había concebido a James y que el mayor era su padre y aun no caía mucho en el asunto.

¿Cómo demonios pasó todo eso y él no se había dado cuenta?


	6. Chapter 6

**Si tú supieras**

**Resumen:** Harry pensaba pasar un tranquilo cumpleaños junto a su hija, pero un visitante inesperado lo dejo KO.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: G

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino

**Capitulo: **6/7

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**6º Capítulo**

El silencio se extendió por el salón, luego de que Severus terminara su declaración de cómo fue que supo de la relación de padre e hijo que tenía con el hijo mayor de Harry Potter.

Ahora todos esperaban saber como reaccionaria el oji verde, el cual se había quedado estático luego de los relatos, hasta que finalmente soltó el aire.

_—_Supongo que no saco nada con negarlo _—_dijo resignado _—, _pero este es un tema que me gustaría discutir con mis hijos _—_dijo mirando a los tres menores y luego a los demás _—. _A solas _—_recalcó.

Remus, que entendía perfectamente como se debía sentir su cachorro fue el primero en hablar.

_—_Acompáñame, Harry, los llevaré al despacho y allí podrán hablar más cómodos _—_le mandó una mirada de advertencia a sus hijos y marido que estaban apunto de ir a colocar hechizos espía, para luego saber que es lo que habían discutido los Potter y luego se excusarían en decir que es por el bien de Severus.

_—_Gracias, Moony _—_le dijo levantándose, pero antes de seguir avanzando Severus lo tomó del brazo.

_—_Harry, por favor… _—_le trató de hablar, pero el oji verde se lo impidió.

_—_Antes de hablar contigo, debo hablar con mis hijos _—_le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

El mayor lo soltó y los cuatro Potter más Remus, salieron de la habitación en dirección al despacho.

En el salón quedaron los Lucius, Draco, Ted, Scorp, Sirius y Severus. Este último se dejó caer en la silla y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

_—_No creíste que seria tan fácil ¿O si, padrino? _—L_e dijo el rubio, el cual gracias a los cambios de humor, a veces terminaba lanzando declaraciones mas que hirientes _—. _Yo no perdonaría a Sirius si me hace algo así _—_dijo serio y saliendo del salón, seguido por Scorpius.

_—_No te preocupes, Severus, estoy seguro que Potter sólo esta un poco impactado _—_dijo el patriarca de los Malfoy.

_—_ ¿Impactado? _—A_puntó Sirius con desdén _—Y_o creo que herido y eso es algo que te costará recompensar _—_le dijo saliendo del salón, para ir al encuentro de su hormonal y embarazadísimo esposo.

_—_Creo que el chucho tiene razón _—_dijo Severus, ahora más deprimido que antes.

_—_Si me permite decirle algo _—_dijo Ted, llamando la atención del hombre _—. P_or todo lo que me contaron, creo que el señor Potter sólo quiere asegurarse de no causarle una especie de trauma a los chicos, por que es aun persona que no sabe odiar y si aun lloraba su partida, puede ser que aun lo ame _—l_e declaró firmemente.

_—_Ahora el asunto es que se decida a darte una oportunidad _—_dijo Remus, entrando por la puerta, ya sin los Potter.

En el despacho se encontraban los cuatro involucrados.

Harry estaba sentado en un sillón de un cuerpo, mientras que los chicos estaban en uno de tres personas, frente a su padre y esperando escuchar, lo que Harry tenía para ellos.

_—_Chicos yo…

_—_Papá, no te preocupes por nosotros _—_le dijo Albus, sentía lo nervioso que estaba su papá y eso lo demostraba al mover una de sus piernas, cosa que hacía cada vez que sus nervios estaban apunto de colapsar.

_—_Necesito explicarles como fue que pasaron las cosas, además Lily…

_—_Lily ya conoce a mi padre _—_le dijo James, pero tuvo que dar explicaciones al ver la ceja alzada de su papá _—. _Bueno, cada vez que te mandaban a llamar por algo que hiciera y nos pasabas a Lily para que la cuidáramos, yo la llevaba con mi padre para que lo conociera.

_—_ ¿Ah sí?

_—_El papá de James me enseña pociones _—_dijo la pequeña _—. _Y me dijo que el próximo año cuando vaya a Hogwarts, iba a ser su mejor alumna _—_estaba con una sonrisa tan grande que hasta el moreno se vio contagiado por ella.

_—_ ¿Realmente no les molesta saber que no son completamente hermanos? _—L_es preguntó.

_—_No _—_dijo Al y Lily.

_—_Los mocosos seguirán siendo mis hermanos, aunque tengamos genes diferentes _—_le explicó su hijo mayor _—. _Aunque yo seguiré siendo especial, ahora más que nunca _—_le dijo con una sonrisa de lado y los menores sólo rodaron los ojos.

_—_ ¿Papi, mi mamá siempre supo quien era el padre de James? _—P_reguntó Albus, esa parte aun no la entendían.

_—_No. De hecho ni siquiera sabe que soy mago fértil, su madre creyó que era hijo mío con alguna mujer que me abandono luego del nacimiento de James.

Yo volví con ella, luego de que James tuviera tres meses de vida y nos volvimos a ver cando ella viajo al mundo muggle luego de terminar Hogwarts. Todos los Weasley saben que James no es hijo de Ginny, pero aun así siempre lo trataron como uno de ellos y eso siempre se los voy a agradecer.

Los chicos sabían que eso era verdad, por que James era y seguirá siendo el nieto de Molly y Arthur Weasley, aunque no llevara su sangre.

_—_Entonces, nunca nadie supo quien era mi padre _—_trató de entender el orden de los sucesos de su nacimiento.

_—_Así es, ni siquiera Severus sabía de mi embarazo _—_declaró con una mueca _—. _Y supongo que ahora me odia por eso y me exigirá tu custodia.

_—_Claro que no _—_dijeron los dos mayores.

_—_El papá de James esta enamorado de ti y dijo que te iba a volver a conquistar _—_dijo la pequeña, sin entender el por que del sonrojo de su padre.

_—_ ¿Pero tú qué, papá? ¿Le darás una oportunidad? _—L_e preguntó Al.

Harry vio las caras ilusionadas de sus hijos.

¿En que momento, sus hijos se habían encariñado tanto con el hombre?

Ahora entendía que pasaron casi cuatro meses con Severus, tiempo que este llevaba siendo el profesor de los muchachos

¿Pero como consiguió conquistarlos?

_—_Vamos papá, sabemos que aun lo amas, si no, no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de ello, al verte llorarlo a escondidas.

_—_No esta bien espiar a las personas _—_les regañó _—, _pero creo que tienen razón, yo quiero mucho a su madre…

_—_Pero amas al papá de James _—_terminó de decir Al _—. _No te preocupes por lo que pensemos nosotros, sabemos que quieres o querías a mamá, pero casi no la vemos y aunque siempre la querremos…

_—_Es contigo con quien vivimos y a quien queremos ver feliz.

Harry sonrió y llamó a los chicos para que lo abrazaran, sentía el amor de los chicos.

_—_Esta bien, chicos _—_dijo mirándolos fijamente _—, _ya una vez perdí a Severus, pero esta vez ustedes me ayudaran _—_les dijo sonriendo _—. _No dejaremos que se nos escape otra vez.

Los chicos sonrieron. Al parecer todos sus planes habían resultado. En muy poco tiempo tendrían una nueva familia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Si tú supieras**

**Resumen:** Harry pensaba pasar un tranquilo cumpleaños junto a su hija, pero un visitante inesperado lo dejo KO.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: G

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino

**Capitulo: **7/7

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**7º Capítulo**

Severus estaba realmente impaciente. Las cosas no se estaban dando como él esperaba, por que para ser honestos, esperó que Harry le gritara y le diera una tremenda bofetada y luego se fuera de la mansión, arrastrando a los niños en el proceso. Muy diferente a lo que estaba pasando ahora, pues él sólo esperar que volvieran, luego de que se fueran a hablar al despacho de Lucius.

La puerta principal se abrió y por ella entraron Harry y los niños. James y Albus se acercaron a sus respectivas parejas, que lo estaban esperando desde hacia un buen rato. Lily corrió al lugar donde se encontraban Remus y Lucius. Mientras que Harry se quedaba parado en la entrada.

Severus miró fijamente al moreno y vio como este se daba la vuelta para salir de la mansión.

_—_Síguelo _—_le dijo James y le dio un empujoncito, para que empezara su partida.

Severus salió del salón y siguió a Harry por el pasillo, el cual daba directo al patio de la mansión.

_—_ ¿Qué dijo Harry? _—P_reguntó Remus.

_—_Que iba a hablar con él, aun tiene que saber el motivo de su ida, pero estoy seguro que seguirán juntos _—_les contó James, notando que todo el mundo estaba poniendo atención.

En el pasillo que daba a la salida de la mansión.

Harry caminaba adelante y se retorcía las manos de nervios, estaba en una situación terriblemente tensa y no quería sentirse así.

Severus se concentraba en la figura que seguía. Harry era tan hermosos como hace años y quizás más. Su aire casi inocente lo emanaba por cada poro de la piel.

Llegaron a una pileta que estaba en medio del jardín, en donde las aves bebían al claro de la luna.

_—_Primero quiero saber ¿Por qué? _—_Dijo Harry de repente _—_ ¿Por qué te fuiste hace 15 años, sin decirme nada? Sin decir ni siquiera un adiós o un motivo por el cual dejarme _—_le preguntó de golpe. El que estuviera dispuesto a perdonarlo no quería decir que olvidaría todo de un momento a otro.

_—_Tenía miedo por ambos _—_le dijo Severus, sin ocultar para nada su tono de arrepentimiento _—. _Sé que es difícil, pero quiero que me escuches sin emitir comentario para que podamos entender los dos, por que hasta para mi es un poco difícil aun.

Harry asintió, quería saber el por que y tener al hombre frente a él era una gran motivación para emprender una conversación que debieron de haber tenido hace mas de 15 años.

Severus lo guió hasta la orilla de la pileta en donde lo invitó a sentarse, para poder conversar en un espacio tranquilo y sin interrupciones de ningún tipo.

_—_Te escucho _—_le dijo Harry, luego de haberse sentado al lado del mayor.

_—_Cuando terminó la guerra y todo estuvo en paz, creímos que todo estaría bien y por mucho tiempo lo creí así, pero aun tenía dudas, no sobre ti, si no sobre mí. Eras tan joven y hermosos, el héroe del mundo mágico, el chico de oro y tantos otros epítetos que me dejabas en completa desventaja. Creía que en cualquier momento me podrías dejar por alguien mejor para ti. Fue por eso que me fui, preferí partir antes de que las cosas nos llevaran a más y que termináramos tan heridos que nada pudiera remediarlo, quería irme antes de que nuestra felicidad acabara con nosotros mismos.

_—_ ¿Te das cuenta lo estúpido que suena eso? _—L_e dijo de repente, con un tono sumamente molesto, queriendo entender algo que le era imposible _—_Severus, éramos todo lo felices que podíamos ser, aunque nadie en el mundo lo supiera. Nosotros nos teníamos a nosotros y si hubiera tenido alguna duda de eso, nunca me habría entregado a ti como lo hice.

_—_Quizás fue el place del momento o la excitación de la guerra que se avecinaba. Nada nos aseguraba que las cosas siguieran así a lo largo de los años y creo que eso fue lo que me hizo decidirme. Quería que fueras feliz y que tuvieras la familia que tanto querías.

_—_Pero ya la tenía. La tenía a tu lado y aunque no lo supiéramos en ese momento, James venía en camino para afianzar nuestra unión _—_le reprochó _—. _Viví solo mi embarazo, no lo quise decir a nadie; para que nadie me preguntara por el otro padre de mi hijo, para no delatarte al pensar que desdeñabas de mí.

_—_Nunca sería capas de hacer algo así, sólo quería tu felicidad _—_le dijo agachando la cabeza.

_—P_ero mí felicidad eras tú ¿Es que nunca me creíste cuando te decía que te amaba? _—L_e preguntó un tanto dolido.

_—_Claro que te creía, pero el problema era yo…

_—_ ¿No sabías si me amabas? _—L_e miró aterrado en un momento ¿Cómo demonios habían llegado a ese punto?

_—_Claro que te amaba, aun lo hago, lo he hecho por los últimos 15 años y eso me impulsó a dejarte ir _—l_o miró a los ojos y sus miradas nuevamente se engancharon como una gran ancla el fondo del mar _—. Escucha_, cuando supe de tu divorcio, casi corrí de vuelta. No me importaba que tuvieras tres hijos, sólo me importaba conquistarte de nuevo y si para eso debía volver a admitir mis culpas, lo haría mil veces _—_se puso de pie e incitó al otro a hacerlo también _—. _Te amo, Harry Potter, te he amado desde el primer momento que te vi. Si bien al principio pensé que era un sentimiento paternal, eso se vio desplazado con los años de convivencia y tu crecimiento.

_—_Yo también te amo, Severus, por eso me dolió tanto el que me abandonaras, sentí que mi mundo se venía abajo, no me importaba absolutamente nada, pero cuando supe de mi estado quise vivir nuevamente. Me arrancaste la vida, pero también me la devolviste _—_le dijo todo lo más tranquilo que podía, pero su cuerpo le demandaba el tener un mísero contacto con el otro.

_—_ ¡Merlín! No sabes cuanto necesito besarte _—_le dijo en un arranque, al ver como el oji verde mordía sus labios.

_—_Entonces hazlo. Bésame por todo el tiempo que no lo hicimos _—_le dijo acercando su rostro.

Severus lo acercó a su cuerpo de manera casi desesperada, la misma manera en la que atacó sus labios en un beso furioso y candente.

Harry gimió dentro del beso, sintiendo como las manos del mayor subían por su espalda para trazar figuras en la nada.

_—_Déjame conquistarte de nuevo, Harry _—_le pidió al momento de soltarlo.

_—_No… _—_dijo tratando de respirar mejor.

_—_Bien yo… _—_estaba desilusionado y frustrado, por un momento pensó que la respuesta seria positiva.

_—_Espera _—_le dijo sujetándolo del brazo, ya que el mayor lo había soltado al escuchar su respuesta, pero es que no podía respirar bien y había cortado su respuesta _—. _No lo hagas. Por que no es necesario que me conquistes, te amé tanto que fue imposible para mí el olvidarte y aun lo hago _—_se acercó a él _—. _No necesitas conquistar lo que ya es tuyo _—l_o volvió a besar siendo correspondido por el hombre.

Desde el balcón del segundo piso de la mansión, que daba para el jardín. Un grupo veía como esos dos se besaban casi con desesperación.

_—_Creo que lo lograron _—_dijo Lucius, al ver como su amigo y Potter se comían la boca a besos.

Todos los otros asintieron y vieron como los otros dos se iban del lugar con una aparición.

_—_Yo creo que esta noche se quedan aquí _—_dijo Remus con una gran sonrisa.

_—_Bien, yo dormiré con… _—_empezó a decir James, pero fue cortado por Remus que se lo llevó junto a Albus y Lily.

_—_Usted dormirá en el mismo dormitorio que sus hermanos y no saldrá de allí hasta mañana para el desayuno _—_dijo con tono autoritario _—, _al igual que Scorpius y Ted _—_pudo sentir las protestas a sus espaldas, al igual que el resoplido divertido de Lucius que lo seguía junto a su hijo y nieto.

_—_ ¿Qué pasó? _—P_reguntó Sirius al ver como entraban todos al salón.

_—_ ¿Y mi padrino? _—P_reguntó Draco, visiblemente mas calmado.

_—_Se fue con Potter _—_le dijo Lucius con una sonrisa de lado.

_—_Oh _—_dijo como si nada _—_ ¡Oh! _—D_ijo entendiendo a que se iban seguramente.

_—_ ¿Y por que se fueron? _—P_reguntó Lily, con su carita llena de dudas.

_—_ ¿A conversar? _—_Dijo Remus con una sonrisa nerviosa.

_—Por favor_, seguramente les fueron a hacer otro hermanito _—_dijo Sirius con todo el descaro del mundo, ganándose un codazo en las costillas por parte de Draco que estaba a su lado y de Remus que iba pasando también _— ¡A_uch! _—S_e quejó.

Los adolescentes solo reían por las locuras de los adultos.

James se alejó un poco y se quedó mirando por la ventana. Sintió como Ted lo abrazaba por la cintura.

_—_ ¿Cuan feliz eres? _—_le Preguntó al oído.

_—_Si tú supieras, amor, si tú supieras _—_le dijo sonriendo y besándolo en los labios.

Por fin sus padres estarían juntos, como debió de haber sido desde el principio.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Harry, se podían sentir los gemidos y las palabras de amor de dos hombres que lucharían por ser felices, junto a su pequeña familia.

Fin


End file.
